CENIT
by maddymonkey
Summary: Verano; para muchos estudiantes significa vacaciones, libertad, diversión –para Usagi Tsukino sinifica Clases Complementarias de Verano. Eso quiere decir que se quedará en casa, con sus padres e irá a clases con los pandilleros de la escuela que no aprobaron las materias. Eso la incluye a Seiya Kou, la chica incomprendida y rebelde del barrio. YURI, UNIVERSO ALTERNO.


_1.333 palabras. Wow._  
 **SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENCE**

 _Advertencias del capítulo: alusiones al alcohol y drogas._

 ** _Cenit  
1_**

Aquella noche calurosa, Seiya Kou trepó por la enredadera y golpeteó la ventana un par de veces. Usagi, quien estaba ya acostada pero sin poder dormir, con los audífonos puestos, no escuchó al principio.

Eran los primeros días de verano, las clases habían terminado hacía ya unos días y toda la banda, como les gustaba llamarse en secreto, se encontraba separada a fin de vacacionar con sus respectivas familias. Excepto Usagi, cuya suerte la había arrastrado a tener que asistir a clases de verano por sus bajas calificaciones, y de más está aclarar que se encontraba castigada. _Nada de diversión para ti jovencita_ , había dicho Ikuko mientras ella lagrimeaba con ojos de perrito mojado y le rogaba que la dejara irse con Mina o con su prima Haruka.

La respuesta fue un conciso NO.

Por lo tanto, esa noche no esperaba que nadie apareciera en su ventana, y mucho menos Seiya, la chica problemas del instituto. Luna, su gata, que estaba dormida a sus pies levantó la cabeza y comenzó a maullar. Sólo entonces Usagi se quitó los audífonos y oyó el golpeteo en la ventana.

El corazón casi se le salta cuando vio la figura recortada contra la noche. Las luces en su habitación estaban bajas, por lo que por un momento paralizante pensó que algún rufián estaba intentando meterse en su casa, y estuvo a punto de gritar por ayuda. Pero entonces las luces de un coche iluminaron la escena y reconoció el rostro de la chica.

Otro motivo más para gritar.

La chica miraba con nerviosismo hacía atrás, y luego la miraba a ella, con ojos grandes que parecían decirle _por favor, déjame entrar_ , que era seguramente lo que pretendía transmitir.

Usagi, después de pensar fugazmente en sus opciones, se apresuró a la ventana y destrabó el pestillo, como urgida por una necesidad inexplicable. Abrió la ventana y, con movimientos de gato, Seiya empujó el cuerpo hacia arriba y pasó una pierna larga y delgada por encima del alfeizar, y en un segundo estuvo del otro lado.

La pandillera de la escuela estaba metida en la habitación de Usagi.

Qué manera de empezar una historia.

–¡Estas completamente loca! –le dijo, en susurros acelerados, sin querer levantar demasiado la voz. Sería estúpido despertar a sus padres después de que había accedido a dejar entrar a la muchacha– ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Seiya la miró con ojos inocentones, levantando las manos en son de paz. Llevaba sus pantalones ajustados, las botas negras que le daban aspecto de chico y una camiseta sin mangas que _seguramente_ se la había sacado a algún muchacho. Los comentarios sobre ella eran numerosos, y probablemente ciertos, _(la chica Kou es una machorra, no te metas con ella, ¿te has fijado como va vestida? es problemática, ¡intentó meterse al equipo de fútbol, con los chicos!)_ pero también era verdad aquello de que Seiya Kou podía ser encantadora si se lo proponía (con algún que otro profesor, y ciertos alumnos –aquellos a los que quería caerles bien por quién sabe qué motivo, y las _chicas_ –chicas que no eran Usagi.)

–Tranquila, Odango-chan, es una casualidad que haya terminado en tu ventana, solo necesito esconderme un rato...

Usagi abrió los ojos como platos, ignorando el apodo tan molesto con el cuál (y siempre que podía) se dirijia a ella, y que la ponía fuera de la lista de muchachas con las que Seiya quería ser _deliberadamente_ encantadora. Corrió hacía la ventana y se inclinó lo más que pudo hacía afuera, con casi medio cuerpo sobresaliendo, escrutando la noche.

– ¿A quién le has robado dinero?

Seiya chasqueó la lengua, fastidiada. Los rumores sobre ella eran muchos, sí. Entre ellos, que su pequeña bandita de rufianes se dedicaban a robar, a conducir con licencias falsas y a beber alcohol y fumar –no exactamente cigarrillos comunes y corrientes.

– Odango-chan, jamás he tocado algo que no es mío –, y como para desviar la atención del tema, Seiya se dedicó a deambular por la habitación, mirando todo con abierta curiosidad. Las fotos en el buró, de Usagi abrazada a Chibiusa, ese pequeño demonio incontrolable que era su hermana y ahora estaba probablemente disfrutando de la playa con su tía Setsuna. De ella, Usagi, junto a sus amigas más íntimas y preciadas, Rei, Ami, Mina, y Mako, todas sonriendo, tomadas del brazo o de la mano o agarradas por la cintura, bajo un sol radiante.

Seiya se dio la vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos, la mirada un poco baja como si tratara de verse avergonzada o, peor aún, desamparada. Era una chica guapa, con el cabello muy corto, de facciones marcadas y ojos grandes y muy azules. Luna, a sus pies, silbaba con enfado, el pelaje erizado.

Usagi levantó la barbilla, y se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

El rostro de Seiya pareció limpiarse de toda expresión modesta, de malicia o socarronería. Parecía una niña a quien han regañado o quien está intentando convencer a su madre de comprarle aquello de la tienda que tanto le ha gustado. –Creí que podía pasar la noche aquí, si salgo ahora me encontraran, _y no puedo volver a casa_ …

Soltó una risita nerviosa, y Usagi dejo escapar un suspiro de derrota. Después de todo, ya estaba allí, ¿o no? Se acercó a la cama, sin cerrar del todo la ventana (el aire fresco que entraba era tan refrescante y delicioso que no podría haberla cerrado aunque la obligasen) y se dejo caer en el medio del colchón, abrazando su almohada favorita.

– Bien, ¡pero te marchas antes de que despierten mis padres!

Usagi, que estaba mirando el techo cuando oyó la risita de Seiya, puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar lo que decía:

– Por supuesto, no querrás que se enteren de que una chica durmió en tu cama.

La almohada la golpeó con toda la fuerza de indignación de la que Usagi fue capaz.

– ¡No vas a dormir en mi cama!

Resultó que Seiya, de hecho, si durmió en su cama _. Mañana no podré moverme si duermo en el piso_ , le había dicho _, no puedes ser tan cruel, ¡vamos Odango-chan!, te prometo que no me moveré._ También resultó que eso era mentira, porque la chica no paraba de moverse y de hablar en sueños. Usagi por su parte, se declaraba culpable de haberle confinado unas cuantas patadas involuntarias. Seiya no se quejó, en ningún momento, puesto que de no ser por ella quizá le hubieran dado una paliza lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviarla al hospital, así que, en cierta forma, Usagi era su salvadora.

A las 5:30 am, el cielo clareaba afuera. Todavía quedaban unas horas antes de que despuntara el sol, pero era suficiente. Los padres de Usagi se despertarían pronto. Seiya los conocía, mamá Ikuko era una madre dulce pero que le gustaba poner un poco de mano dura, Kenji era un padre que se preocupaba por su familia. Antes de que la hija mayor la sacara de una patada fuera de la casa (y daba patadas fuertes, por lo que Seiya había comprobado), se levantó, se acomodó la ropa y el los mechones de pelo rebelde lo mejor que pudo, un poco temblando debido a que la temperatura había caído unos grados durante las pasadas horas, y pasó una pierna por sobre el alfeizar de la ventana.

Usagi dormía plácidamente abrazada a la misma almohada que le había arrojado a la cabeza, un poco sonrosada, con las coletas revueltas. Seiya no quiso despertarla, solo la observó un momento, luego se percató de que Luna la estaba mirando fijamente (la cola se movía en el aire, como esos relojes fastidiosamente horrendos con forma de gato que mueven tanto la cola como los ojos con cada segundo que pasa) y decidió que era mejor marcharse.

Se agarró un poco a la enredadera, pero viendo que no una caída peligrosa dio un salto, y en unos minutos estuvo fuera de la propiedad Tsukino.

Cuando Usagi se despertó, no encontró a nadie. Le preguntó a Luna por el paradero de su visitante nocturna, pero como era de esperarse la gata solo la miró un largo rato, con expresión aletargada, luego se volvió a dormir. La ventana estaba abierta un poco más de lo que ella la había dejado en la noche, pero no había ninguna señal de que la presencia de Seiya Kou no había sido un sueño. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cayó en de nuevo en un sueño ligero.

Un rato después, sin embargo, encontró una notita en su mesita de luz que rezaba, _"gracias, Odango chan"_ y una carita que se parecía peligrosamente a Seiya, que le guiñaba un ojo desde el margen.

 _ **Cenit; es el punto más alto en el cielo**_


End file.
